How to save my life
by ArtisticPleasures
Summary: Summery: ((read very first authors note!)) It wasn't planed. Oh no. This was random. She became his mate through a rescue. But by force. He is a gang leader. She is a fully innocent girl. Young!Kagome Older!Agressive!Possessive!Demon!inuyasha
1. Lets start from the past

**Summery: ((read very first authors note!)) It wasn't planed. Oh no. This was random. She became his mate through a rescue. But by force. He is a gang leader. She is a fully innocent girl. Young!Kagome Older!Agressive!Possessive!Demon!inuyasha**

**AN- haaaaai. Yes full blooded is being a pain in the ass. Sorry for not updating in like forever. But here is the beginning of a new thing i thought of. PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE BELLOW**

**Let me explain this whole thing to you:**

**Inuyasha, a full blooded yokai, is a gang leader. He's aggressive possessive and he rarely talks to anyone even kagome.**

**Kagome is shy and innocent. She stutters a lot when she talks and is always hiding and shying away from people.**

**It'll make more since as the story goes.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Kagome slowly walked through the hallway after lunch was over. Her books were held firmly to her chest as she glanced back and forth at the students by their lockers. She could feel their eyes on her. The hand that wasn't holding her books fled up to cover her eyes while she ran the rest of the way to class.

Second semester was always the slowest in school. Anticipating summer and studying hard. Seems like the life, right?

Wrong.

Kagome tugged at the baggy purple sweater that her one and only friend, Sango, gave to her a few days ago on her 15th birthday. She absolutely loved the thing. It went everywhere with her. She felt like she wasn't moving fast enough to get to her next class.

Kagome looked down the hall and saw Sango standing in front of the classroom door. That's how they would meet up after classes. Kagome quickly rushed over and removed her hand from her eyes.

"H-Hey Sango." Kagome said softly and closed her eyes smiling gently up at the tall teen.

"Heyo Kags!" Sango slammed her hand down on kagome shoulder making the shy girl stumble slightly. "Sorry!" The tall female grinned and sweat dropped.

Kagome did the same smile again. "It's o-okay."

They walked through the door to the class they were standing in front of just as the bell rang for next period. It was nice because not many students were in this class. That's why kagome chose this class over others.

Kagome wasn't a crowd type girl. She preferred small groups of about two more people. Heck even that was too big for her liking. She liked to be alone most of the time.

Sango on the other hand was outgoing. Always liked the spot light and crowds and parties. Kagome remembered one time when the girl practically drug her out of her own house to a party some kid through last semester. Kagome still had nightmares from that day.

They sat near the back, like they always did. Kagome would take the seat closes to the window in the class room and Sango would sit right beside her, even scooted her desk so theirs touched. Soon that girl would be asleep.

Kagome, being prepared, pulled out two sheets of paper so she could copy two sets if notes; one for her and one for Sango. Kagome knew that her best friend would be nearly kissing her feet for a copy.

The teacher began her lesson a minute later, writing what was important out on the board for today's lesson. This lesson, from what she knew, was going to be quick and easy. She liked these kind of lessons.

Halfway through the lesson commotion caught her eye from the street below. It looked like what only could be a sleek black van that had equally dark tinted windows. She glanced further away from the van from what she could see of the street. About five to six guys were surrounding the door that leads to a hallway to the school.

The intercom came on and the old principles voice rang through the building.

'We have confronted a very strange behavior coming from out side the building. This is not a drill. Code red is in progress.'

Kagome nudged Sango till she sat up with a jolt and watched the teacher drop her supplies quickly stepping to the door and locking it along with turning off the lights.

"Head for the furthest corner in the class away from the door!" Their teacher snapped and as quickly as possible rushed over to the door and locked it.

As they got up from there desk as quickly and quietly as possibly Sango whispered to kagome.

"Kags what's going on?"

Kagome shook her head fiercely and hid her face in Sango's shoulder. They sat quietly in the corner as the teacher stood before them. Kagome could practically hear everyone's heart beat but mostly hers. She started to sweat lightly and felt Sango wrap an arm around her in a friendly protective manner. She did the same to her and squeezed her eyes shut.

Not even a minute later the sound of a gunshot was heard along with glass breaking. Kagome couldn't tell if others were screaming or if she was just hearing things. Sango's had clamped over her mouth and kagome realized in that moment it was her own scream. Kagome weeped silently as more and more glass breaking and stomping could be heard.

Five minutes later the sound of gun shots were on the third floor where they were and people's screams of agony were very close. The stomp grew nearer and nearer.

The glass to the door was shot through with a gun and men were storming in like a stampede. There were at least ten, if not more, men in the room.

"Shut up!" One man yelled. His eyes were a nasty looking red and brown. Almost like dried blood. Kagome quickly shoveled her face into Sango's shoulder, tears streaming down her face. She could feel the mans eyes on her.

"You..." The mans lips raised in a snarl.

Kagome whimpered in fear as the man grabbed a hold of her by the hood of her jacket. Kagome wasn't very tall. She barely made five foot.

"Hey!" Sango yelled out to the man.

Two of the men pointed guns to both of her temples and she visibly palled. Kagome whimpered again. This was not happening at this moment...

"It'd be wise for all o' you to keep yer traps shut!" Than boss man yelled and rattled kagome in his hand. The girl literally at hand whimpered and her cheeks flushed with fear and embarrassment. She hated being in front of so many people who were huddled in a corner even though they were all in a very serious and dangerous term of events.

The safety clicked off of both guns that were held to the shy girls temples. It all became so real to her. The guy holding her, and the two guns pressed to her head.

"I'm sure all of you would like to know who I am." The man holding Kagome pressed a hand flat against his chest and smirked evil tilting his head downwards some. A gleam caught his pearly white teeth and he chuckled hatefully.

A few of the men in the room chuckled along with him and the ones who had rifles cocked theirs guns while laughing.

"Gentlemen... Ladies..." The way he said ladies made kagome want to go crawl under a rock and die.

"You should all know by know who I am..."

The guns to her temples were removed and her head was jerked backwards and to the right so her neck was bared. She could feel his shoulder on her neck. She could clearly see his mouth because he placed his chin on her shoulder.

"I am..." He opened his mouth wide.

"Naraku."

Kagome clenched her eyes shut as he bared his teeth and went straight for her neck.

She didn't feel anything. Literally nothing happened in that moment of time to her.

Her head hit the floor and she couldn't hear anything, her vision was blurry. She could her screams although they were fuzzy and the window to the class room shatter before gunfire again resonated through the room.

Then she was rolled over and Sango's face appeared in her vision slowly bringing her back to the world with her frantic voice.

" Gome...! Ka...ome!"

The girl blinked her eyes as it became completely clear.

"Kagome! Come on Kagome, we gotta go!"

"...where?" Kagome heard herself ask.

"Away from here! Anywhere! There are two gangs here! We NEED to leave pronto! Come on stand up!"

Kagome let Sango pull her up and she placed her arm around her friends shoulders for support. Kagome couldn't move her feet and Sango was literally dragging the girl to the class door.

The room was still split in two to the younger girl. Her body was heavy. Hell she couldn't even lift a pink.

It all came to a crashing halt right before they made it to the class room door. Kagome heard Sango yell out to the stranger who was standing there but she didn't pay attention.

The only clear thing she could see were those gleaming bright crimson eyes with bright blue pupils in the middle, which were staring right at her. Her eye lids were heavy; half closed. She stared at him with half lidded eyes. The man had long silver hair which was tied up in a long pony tail right between two dog ears.

Kagome's eyes widened. She knew who this was. The fragile girl tried to get her friends attention but nothing left her mouth. She couldn't take her terrified eyes off of the dog demon that stood in front of the two.

"Look pal! If you don't move...! Right... Now..." Sango trailed off as she got a better look at him. She took one step back.

Big mistake.

The demon lashed out and shoved Sango hard in the chest. The woman fell backwards with a cry. Then kagome was gone out of her hands.

"No!" She shouted, eyes wide.

But it was too late.

The man had kagome around the waist with one hand at his side. It seemed like she had passed out from all that had happened. He stood there, his whole body pitch black from the fire that raged inside the building and all she could see were his eyes. Blazing with fury and hate.

And she blinked.

He was gone.


	2. Still in the past

**AN- I am back with another chapter to this... Thing. Yeah.**

**Thank y'all so much for those reviews! I'm so happy that I could cry! ;-; can I get that much this time?**

**LEMON CHAPTER**

* * *

Kagome came back to consciousness. She didn't know where she was or what time it was. How many days was she out?

She grimaced as she shifted around and her eyes opened into slits. She was laying on a large king sized bed facing large glass double doors that led out to what looked like a concrete circular balcony.

The room was lit with the moon light coming in from the balcony doors. Curtains gently blew from the wind. The curtains were a see through crimson red.

The room was large as well. There were no pictures hanging on the walls. There were night stands on each side of the bed each had a lamp an the one she was near had an alarm clock. Two dress placed side by side were on the far right wall and a closet was pressed again the wall beside the door that could only lead to the bathroom as it was opened.

Kagome slipped off the bed, the cover not have been on her, and quietly made her way I've to the double glass doors. She was nervous about opening them a her hand rested on the handles. Would there be something that came crashing down on her? Or a net come and swoop her up. What about whoever captured her? Just as she was about to open them, hands covered hers and turned both nobs down at the same time and pushed them open before letting her hands go.

Kagome could swear her face was pale besides her cheeks which were flushed with fear and embarrassment. Her head turned ever so slowly to come face to face with a red eyed demon who's face was literally right next to her shoulder.

And he was _staring_...

Right. At. Her.

With out a second thought a squeak left her mouth and she was pressed against the balcony wall that hangs off the house. Her hand covered her mouth as she stared right back at the man.

He was gorgeous. So breathtaking.

Yet he scared her...

She knew what he was. What he could do.

He was crouching. Literally bent at the knees. The demon, from her judgment, had to be at least six foot seven. She was a midget compared to him! Barely making five foot...

The man stood up, she could see his muscles clenching in his toned six pack. His biceps flexing as he crossed his arms over his chest.

And for the first time she saw his face clearly as the moon light shined down on it. His face was smooth, he had a neatly trimmed goatee on his chin and on his cheeks were magenta single stripes. His teeth, no they were /fangs/, hung all the way Dow to his chin. He couldn't close his mouth all the way because of them so his front row of teeth could also be seen. His eyes, oh his eyes, were a bright crimson red and the irises were blue and the pupils were a much lighter blue. There was no highlight either so she knew he was evil. And to top it off, literally, on top of his head sat two perfect triangular dog ears.

And then she saw him smirk and he uttered one sentence that she thought she would never hear...

"My little bitch... Welcome home."

And she fainted.

* * *

By the time she yet again awoke it was still night time, unless she had been out all day and it was tomorrow. She suddenly became aware of exactly _what_ happened to her and what the _demon_ had said.

_And for the first time she saw his face clearly as the moon light shined down on it. His face was smooth, he had a neatly trimmed goatee on his chin and on his cheeks were magenta single stripes. His teeth, no they were /fangs/, hung all the way down to his chin. He couldn't close his mouth all the way because of them so his front row of teeth could also be seen. His eyes, oh his eyes, were a bright crimson red and the irises were blue and the pupils were a much lighter blue. There was no highlight either so she knew he was evil. And to top it off, literally, on top of his head sat two perfect triangular dog ears._

_And then she saw him smirk and he uttered one sentence that she thought she would never hear..._

_"My little bitch... Welcome home."_

She remembered fainting after that. She sat up and her head throbbed heavily. She HAD to get out if here. She looked to her left first. That's the way to the balcony, she mentally noted. She looked at the closet near it and wondered if there would be any sort of weapon in there. She didn't bother to look anywhere else and slid closer to the edge of the bed towards the closet.

A strong hand gripped her upper arm, circling around the entire circumference of it and yankin her backwards into a _hard naked chest_.

She cried out as the claws dug into her upper arm, and only being human it hurt! She could feel the claws in her upper arm muscles and every time her arms were moved a burning fiery pain I erupted in the deepest pits of the muscles. It hurt like hell. Unbearable and she cringed. She was pressed into the very large mattress slowly below her, the demon lurking over her.

"Tsk tsk." She heard the male demon above her whisper. "Such a naughty thing you are."

And then his lips were on hers in her very first kiss. Her eyes wide open as it was taken from her; her lips slack. She had an odd sensation of just wanting to bite him, make him bleed, so she could escape from whatever this madness could be called.

And she was released. Her eyes watered, the brewing tears nearly overflowing her lower lids, her bottom lip quivering in fear and sadness. It was ripped brutally away from her! Her first kiss...

"Aww," he cooed.

She couldn't even look at him. She was so embarrassed and him awing her didn't help in the least.

"Please stop..." She whispered. She knew he heard her loud and clear.

He gave off a sort of growling chuckle that made shivers run up and down her spine. She was terrified of this... Beast. He seemed like a monster, yet he didn't attack her. In matter if fact he was gentle yet aggressive at the same time.

"That was your first kiss." He stated matter of fact, completely ignoring her plea. "You're a virgin."

He watched her pretty little face flush brightly as she closed her eyes tightly. His little mate was still pure. No man has ever touched her like he has this night.

He grabbed both sides of her shirt and pulled. The buttons flying in all directions as her top was ripped off of her. She cried out in surprise and embarrassment.

He chest was on display for his lusty greedy eyes, only covered by a plain white bra. Her stomach was flat and her rib cage stuck out deeply.

He growled at that and thumbed each rib. They were all visible.

"Why are you so skinny?" He murmured, not wanting to snap at her.

She didn't answer, only kept her eyes closed. Her whole body was trembling under his, she was so scared.

"Why!?" He snapped.

She whimpered. "I'm poor and my mother is sick and I gave my share to her and my brother. I love them so much." She wailed, the tears finally falling.

He kinda felt guilty now, having snapped at her in such a way. But other than that he had the right to snap at her. He had the right to know everything that was hurting or bothering her.

"I'm not happy with you," His lips descended on her neck and he gently grabbed her flesh between his teeth and worrying it with his teeth. He trailed open mouth kisses down the rest of her neck till he reached her collarbones. "but ill fix you."

Her bra was off next and her whole body flushed with embarrassment. His gaze was literally burning her skin, so heated as he looked at her.

"Beautiful.." He whispered in her ear as his hand cupped her left breast. Her back arched; her eyes tightly shut along with her mouth as she folded her lips inwards and bit down on them.

His tongue was next; the appendage came in contact to her right nipple. It swirled around it for a few times before clamping over it. Her mouth fell open silently. A silent cry that he would bet know if it was of pleasure of fear.

He could hear her rapid heart beat, could feel it in his other palm as he pinched the nipple that wasn't in his mouth. Her heavy breathing turned him on more. He placed his hips between hers and started to gently dry hump her. He looked up with his bright crimson eyes and watched her face as he jumped against her while continuing to suckle her nipple.

Soon enough he let her nipple go to lean above her on his elbows as he continued his humping.

"You know you like this." He whispers deadly calm. "I can feel your wetness seeping in through you panties onto my covers cock."

Her heard he moan at his vulgar language; felt her push back against him with her hips before she caught her with what she was doing. He saw fresh tears gather in her eyes. He growled.

"Go on and cry! It turns me on so much more." He snapped raising his lips that didn't cover his fangs into a snarl.

Kagome didn't listen to him. She did the opposite of what he said to do. She had to be strong. She was frightened by all of this. It was happening so sudden. She pressed the back of her palms to her eyes as she quivered beneath him.

Her body was beginning to betray her.

She could feel the heat. It wasn't much, just barely there. But she did feel it. It was slowly growing.

"Please..." She whimpered and her chest concaved.

"Please what, baby? More?" He cooed at her befor darkly chuckling and shoving her more onto him. She whimpered fearfully again as shook her head no.

"Why not?" He asked and kissed down her her belly. She was terribly skinny in his eyes. Her ribs jutted out and he could clearly see each one of them. Inuyasha's red eyes softened some. He would fix her. She will be his.

Kagome felt her skirt being tugged at and she quickly clinched her legs together as he pulled it down.

He chuckled at her simple choice in under wear. He found her plain white bra had been extremely sexy on her, and now that he sees her panties (which were pink and had green and blue dots on them) he groaned. She's so close yet so far away from him.

Inuyasha deep chuckle was rusty sounding. There was a pleased growl mixed in with it as he looked up at her.

Kagome looked into his red and blue eyes. She realized his lashes were long on the top and the bottom. The magenta stripes seemed to glow on his cheeks, and his smirk was intoxicating.

She turned her head away from his gleaming eyes.

"Baby..." He taunted, drawing that one word out dramatically. "You are enjoying this aren't you?"

She slowly nodded her head. She was afraid to deny him. He could kill her she realized. It would be so simple for him to just slit her throat.

He rested his forehead right before where he cunt was and inhaled. "You smell wonderful. So delicious."

She shuttered again when she felt him simply rip the garment off of her body. She wants to cry in protest bet kept her mouth shut.

His noes was now deeply buried right where her clit was at the top of her mound and she bucked her hips involuntary up at his face. He chuckled again and simply swiped his tongue out and lightly touched her clit.

She threw her head back wards in ecstasy. It was tender and gently yet she barely felt it. But it set her genitals aflame. She arched her back when he took it into his mouth and suckled on it like he did with her nipple.

She was shocked. Her sacred area was being ravished and she did absolutely nothing about it. Somehow this felt... Right in all the wrong ways. Like this was supposed to happen. She felt her lick throb in his mouth as he rested his tongue against it. It felt so utterly good and so so wrong.

Her legs were thrown over his shoulders and his arms were under them running up her sides and to her hands. She gripped the demons hands hard as his tongue entered her vagina.

She arched up completely, her ass lifting off the bed and she came. He had moved back to sucking on her clit as she came, prolonging her pleasure until he jerked violently against him as she became hyper sensitive.

"That was beautiful." Inuyasha smirked as he rose again above her, licking his lips clean from her essence.

Her blush was deep. She covered her face and sob once. Twice. And he was there in an instant, gently removing her hands and leaving small kisses where the tears fell.

"Don't cry, mate." He growled with a smirk. "It won't be... too painful."

Kagome hadn't know when he removed his hakama pants. She felt the hard hot press of his length against her inner thigh. She didn't even have to look down to know he was big. She felt him flex 'him' against her thigh.

Inuyasha placed a heavy hand over her mouth to muffle any pained sound that escaped her as he shoved himself in completely till their hips were touching. He was caught up in his own pleasure and not at all worried about the pain she was in as he groaned and buried his face. She was so tight! It felt amazing. Her walls gripped him in al the right places.

Tears leaked from her eyes. He gently kissed her neck and licked the tears from the edge of her face all the way up to the corner of her eye where he kissed it. He pulled back and thrust back in, hearing her cry of pain. He smirked and leaned down to her ear.

"You need to relax shorty or it'll only make things worse." For emphasis he pulled back and thrust in again to show her the pain it would be like the whole time if she didn't relax.

"Can you relax for me?"

She timidly nodded and forced her muscles to relax around him. He smiled when he felt that and released her mouth. He pulled back not paying attention to her slight wince and thrust back in slowly picking the pace up with each.

Soon enough they were both panting as he kept his rough slow thrusting in her body. She cried out every other thrust as he hit a sensitive spot deep within her. He was so deep inside her!

It didn't take to long and his mouth closed over a perky bud that sent her over the edge calling his name loudly with her head thrown backwards. He shortly followed a growl flowing from his mouth as everything became white.

He flopped down on top of her not able to keep himself up long enough to move. He would soon crush her tiny frame under his weight and he slid out of her softly and slowly to not cause her anymore discomfort than she was already feeling.

No words were exchanged, the high school girl was almost about to sleep into her dark world as was he. The cover were flipped over their bodies by him and she was buried in his chest.

She'd worry about it tomorrow. The had some serious talking to so.

* * *

**Review please :D**


End file.
